


I'd suffer Hell if you'd tell me

by Fraudgara



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Andrew is an absolutely wonderful menace, Angst, Emotional Infidelity, Jealousy, Light Sadism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Rope Bondage, Sexual Coercion, Threesome - M/M/M, blanket consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraudgara/pseuds/Fraudgara
Summary: “Wow, helovesthat, doesn’t he?” Andrew remarks scathingly, pulling Shane's head even further back. "I bet he did it on purpose, teased you with his little buddy Ryan, and hung around the office where l could find him. Wonder if Ryan’s not giving him what he needs."--Andrew likes to give Steven what he wants, but sometimes when Steven's angry, he doesn't really know what he wants.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Shane Madej, Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim, Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim/Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Steven Lim, Steven Lim/Shane Madej
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	I'd suffer Hell if you'd tell me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a vent fic I wrote at the very end of 2018. It was a nasty mess when I looked at it again but so many soft and sweet special thank yous to the even sweeter and softer [loveontherocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveontherocks/) for helping me clean this up so it's still real nasty but it's readable and you know what? Now I like it lol. Enjoy!

Andrew likes to give gifts, and Steven usually likes them, but when he keeps his eyes shut as he stumbles into Andrew’s bedroom, he's not expecting this one.

“See? I got him for you.”

Steven watches from where he was asked to stand as Andrew towers over Shane, fingertips running along the cloth across Shane's mouth.

" _Wow_ ,” he says, not because he’s impressed--he is--but because he never thought he’d see the day when Shane Madej was on his hands and knees, face shoved against Andrew’s sheets, gagged and bound.

Andrew’s smile is soft, entreating, watching Steven’s reaction as the milk green of his eyes narrow in the dim light. “It took me at least thirty minutes to bind him up like this, and five more to make him quiet.”

“Be careful," Steven says at last, panic rising in his throat.

"Hmm." Andrew gives him a tiny smile. "And why should I?"

Easing his hand down Shane's back, Andrew draws his fingernails down the back of Shane's thigh. Seemingly pleased with the little shudder that gets him, Andrew pinches the skin of Shane's scrotum as he turns towards Steven, expecting an answer.

"Andrew, Ryan’s gonna _know_."

“Funny.” Andrew smirks, pressing his nails against the flesh of Shane’s hips. "Shouldn't you have thought about it last night when you said you wanted to get back at Ryan?"

He ignores Shane’s moan, instead running his fingers along his inner thigh, outer, moving from the bony parts to the crack of Shane's ass, laughing lightly at the way Shane strains against the ropes that bind him spread-eagled to the bed; his wrists on either side of the headboard and ankles positioned to the foot of the bed. Andrew has put him so his stomach is down and ass up, and he's doing his best, canting toward Andrew’s fingers.

“Fuck,” Steven whines. "I didn’t mean _this_? What are you gonna to do? He’s gonna tell Ryan everything you do."

Shane grunts through his panting when Andrew starts rubbing at his hole. Steven finds himself entranced with Shane all over again; the soft sound of his breathing, the gleam of his skin as he flushes under Andrew’s touch. Every part of his topography just as Ryan might like, might have asked for. Not made in California for him.

Ryan’s definitely gonna kill them both.

"Well. That’s what we want. We want Ryan to know. Getting a little big for his britches in my opinion, right Shane?"

Steven runs his hands through his own hair. “This is so wrong. How did you even get him like this?"

Andrew’s smile spreads, hits like fire catching the edges of Steven’s forest. “You of all people know that I can be very persuasive.”

So, Shane wants this, too. God, he was just ranting last night over the phone. Nothing like a friendly rivalry turned sour when he’d accidentally let drop to Andrew--the man who at some juncture over the course of Steven’s career basically confirmed to him that there was a God--that he and Ryan had had a thing when they were interns together.

Andrew had looked over at Ryan, acid in his stare even as his eyebrows quirked in a would-be nonchalance. “Him?” he’d said.

And Steven had known a storm was coming. That had been the month Andrew got engaged.

He stopped a prayer in his throat, knowing better; he can’t bring God in here; he’d tried and he can’t. Doesn’t matter. Best not to think. Steven’s breath catches as Andrew starts to ease his fingertips around Shane's hole. His other hand pulls hard at Shane's hair, making him flex with Andrew's pull to bare his neck. He swallows as Andrew licks where he had bitten Shane on the shoulder.

The agony of it is. He wants this, and Andrew knows. Steven had just been talking last night. Just saying things. He’d been angry. Ryan had had no right, after all they’d been through, to make fun of him like that.

"I thought he was a...what did you call it? A top.”

Andrew’s lips pull up in a very cat like smile. “Not for me; not for us.”

“And you want him for this? Not Ryan? I thought you said--"

Shane shifts with the movement of Andrew's tongue as it runs along his neck to his collarbones, letting out low, muffled gasps against his gag; his muscles tense visibly, and his breathing tightens. “Oh, was it Ryan you wanted?” Andrew queries in a tone like steel, and Steven stills.

There is a pained, vicious pause before Steven shakes his head.

"Listen, I know what I said. Come here anyway," Andrew beckons, and so Steven crawls toward them to kneel beside Shane's outstretched legs. Andrew withdraws his hand from Shane long enough to unearth the lube from the bedside table. He motions so Steven shows his hand and he coats Steven's fingers himself, grabbing and dragging them along Shane's crease until they reach his hole.

With the way he's spread and pulled, Shane can't seem to do anything but choke on his breath as Steven eases a fingertip in. Shane is tight and hot inside, but he relaxes so easily around Steven, moaning a soft, pleased noise as Steven carefully pumps his finger.

“Wow, he _loves_ that, doesn’t he?” Andrew remarks scathingly, pulling Shane's head even further back. "I bet he did it on purpose, teased you on Twitter with his little buddy Ryan, and hung around the office where l could find him. Wonder if Ryan’s not giving him what he needs."

Steven doesn’t know why he bristles. He doesn’t care that Ryan moved on too quickly or that he used to say he didn’t _really_ like boys. He _doesn’t care_ …and Andrew is watching him like a hawk, waiting for him to say something

They watch Shane's body go slack as Steven slips another finger in and starts scissoring. Andrew spreads lube onto his free hand, letting two fingers of his own bump into Steven's as they bury inside Shane. Steven holds his breath, focusing on the warm of the back of Andrew's hand, the rough skin of his knuckles as they start thrusting in an established rhythm, marveling at how easily they fall into a pattern without having to speak, listening to Shane's soft hollow groans as they spread him open.

“I still don’t know if I can handle you fucking him,” Andrew murmurs, as they listen to Shane‘s muffled moans. “Makes me want to pull him inside out and feel where you've been.”

“You really scare me,” Steven mumbles, but he’s hard already.

Shane makes an aching, high sound as Andrew eases the hand in his hair, until he's cupping Shane's scrotum as he thrusts into Shane with three fingers; Steven keeps his own two fingers spread, still as Andrew works his further in with every time he pulls out, smiling briefly at the anguished keen this steals from Shane.

"Fuck him for me, Steven," Andrew says, voice rougher than normal and sounding so thoroughly pleading that Steven has to grip painfully tight to keep himself from coming from that alone. "I wanna see your dick inside him," Andrew adds and he leans down to Steven to lick at his lips and into his mouth, pulling him into a kiss.

“I know,” Steven gasps, closing his eyes and breathing in Andrew’s scent. “Okay,” he chokes when Andrew's hand pulls away from Shane's hair to snake its way across Steven's ribs. He's no longer holding onto Shane who seems to be getting frustrated at the lack of physical contact.

"Up, Steven," Andrew commands, and Steven is on his feet in seconds, letting Andrew loosen his belt and remove his trousers. Steven is aware of Andrew watching him continue finger-fucking into Shane as he slows his strokes with reverent fingers. He sees a shiver shoot up Shane's spine as he wraps his fingers around his own cock, breath hitching as he strokes himself to twitching, aching good with a handful of lube.

Shane’s body opens to him when he pushes in and forward and oh, everything is slick and hot and wet and Shane gasps and grunts through his gag all the way. Shane's limbs shudder against the ropes as he tries to sway his hips, tries to get Steven to move as he buries himself to the hilt with a hiss.

In a flash, Andrew moves his hands and pins Steven down until he's crushing Shane under his weight. One of Andrew's hands comes up to grip at Steven's neck and pulls him up into a kiss. His other hand strokes down Steven's side before it grips at Steven's ass possessively, making Shane keen in pain when Steven's hips jerk and drive into him

"I’ve always loved the feel of your skin, Steven. I can't wait to spread you out and bury myself inside you," Andrew purrs against Steven's neck, just loud enough for both of them to hear.

Steven tries not to think of the words. Not words like ‘love’. They’re going nowhere with games like that, Andrew’s engagement like metal in his mouth. He grits his teeth and ignores it, ignores the way it makes him feel when Andrew rolls his wrist so that his fingers sweep around Steven's rim, pushing two in at the same time. It’s too much too soon, and just the way Steven likes it; it doesn’t feel wrong or sinful if it hurts a little. The pain will remind him before there’s a next time.

Andrew twists his fingers upward to catch his prostate, he knows too well where to press, and Steven feels Andrew shake, a soft shuddering, savouring laugh while he makes him buck backward against those fingers and back into Shane, who chokes with every small thrust Steven is allowed to give.

It’s so much easier when Andrew takes control. Ryan really _is_ going to murder him.

Andrew slides his fingers deeper into Steven's body, sighing into Steven's neck as they start to rock together. He pulls back just as Steven starts to push back in, making him growl against Shane's strained shoulder in frustration. All the while, Shane has started to sob, his whole body shaking uncontrollably in his bonds. Steven eases a hand off Shane's hips to run it along the muscles of Shane's arm, stopping at his fist in an attempt to squeeze the pain away.

This seems to make something in Andrew snap. He barely waits until Steven is shuddering from each touch to pull his fingers from Steven's body, spreading more lube on himself and then shifts so he could thrust into Steven in one swift, brutal move.

“Don’t move,” he snaps after Steven's pained groan and Shane's cry, a hand at Steven's back to press him down. Cool, soaked fingers touch down and around the edges where Steven ends and Shane begins; there is a warped stillness as Andrew squeezes softly, slowly until he’s in, two fingers under Steven’s dick, stretching Shane even more around him.

He chooses right then to thrust hard and it makes Steven arch against his hand. His knees buckle and as it makes him spread wider, Andrew fucks him harder, jabbing thrusts driving Steven deep into Shane. He’s never said it aloud, but he mostly likes the sounds of them together; the slap of skin, and the cadence of Andrew’s pained hungry tone, washing over Steven as Andrew's force rocks him into Shane. Andrew's hand on his hip curls and tugs so the momentum slams Shane back against him.

They're moving fast and nearly viciously when Shane starts to let out gasping cries, hips jerking weakly and erratically as Andrew fucks Steven into him. Andrew lifts his hand from Steven's back to pull at Shane's hair, pulling him up from where Steven presses down on him. "Make him come."

Andrew braces his knees and thrusts in harder, deeper as Shane keens, tears running down his cheeks. Steven's entire body shivers as he pries his hand away from Shane's fist to stroke up his cock, rubbing at the head and feeling Shane spasm around him. Andrew rakes his fingernails down Steven's hips, pulling Steven back to lean his head back against Andrew's shoulder before slumping down completely onto Shane.

He groans as Andrew speeds up his thrusts into jabbing little movements that shoves Steven deep into Shane, almost vibrating against his tight insides. He pulls back enough to get his thumb in against the base of Shane's cock just as Andrew spreads his fingers under Steven’s dick, pushing past the knuckle right up against the tight pressure of Shane’s sphincter. Steven bites almost entirely through his lip as Shane thrashes jaggedly in Steven's grasp. Shane’s moans turn to broken whines and Andrew twitches at this, driving his fingers in faster in Shane and his dick in Steven in a tandem, the punishing pull of his knuckles creating a hot, mean friction for both him and Shane.

“Wonder if Ryan would whine as loud as he does,” Andrew growls as he bites on Steven's shoulders, leaving pain that is probably going to become marks all over his skin, agony he can trace over later while he’s trying to resist coming back to him again. “Is that why you used to _fuck_ him so much?”

Steven’s breath hitches as Shane's insides tremble violently, as he sobs pitifully into his gag. He presses his thumb and forefinger around Shane’s cock, quickens his tugging as Shane sobs choke off into trailing moans. Andrew's nails dig more deep welts into Steven’s waist as he fucks, fast and hard with no rhythm, forcing Steven to do the same around his fingers..

“Shit,” Steven hisses, and falls more limply as Andrew mindlessly drives into him. Shane’s sobs finally roll into pained whimpers and the only audible sounds in the room are of Andrew's and Steven's flesh on flesh, their moans and heavy breathing filling the air.

“I hate this,” Andrew groans, leaning his head down to smile into Steven’s neck. "I really, really hate this."

And that’s part of what makes it so good. Steven is sure. He hates this, too. He wants Andrew, and Andrew without all the misgivings; these disgusting, hot moments where he only wants to come, only wants what Andrew can give him, especially because he’d give it to Steven like Hell would.

He lets Andrew growl into his shoulder, the vibrating sends pleasant tingles all over Steven’s cock. Andrew pulls him up, closer to him so he can lick at the bite marks he had left all over his neck and shoulder. Shane is now burning inside, and Steven's pretty sure he's fucking into him raw, and he's worried they might be breaking Shane a little.

_Ryan will probably break open his door, come looking for him._

Andrew groans a long and painful sound and with a gasp, his body shudders, pulling a grunt from Steven as his movements stutter. With the last few thrusts, Andrew rides out his orgasm, buries himself deep in Steven, and his lips press kiss after kiss to Steven’s shoulders and throat as he spills into him.

“Let me feel you finish, Steven,” he whispers. “I love how you look when you’re done.”

Steven moans, rough and needy as he takes over, thrusting into Shane firmly, taking pleasure from the feel of Andrew softening inside him, the invasive presence of his fingers in Shane alongside him, and Shane keening underneath him. Steven can't help himself as he picks up speed, fucking against them both furiously. He comes with a groan, pleasure flooding his system as his body laxes and falls uncooperatively, his breaths come out in harsh pants.

They collapse breathlessly on each other until Andrew finds the decency to gingerly peel himself off and sprawl back on the mattress beside them, regarding them both with lazy, unfocused eyes. He glances at Steven where he's starting to untie Shane's ankles, moving them himself since Shane has practically passed out in the middle of the bed, tears streaking his face in crooked lines.

"I'll go get some towels," Andrew offers languidly, taking Shane's gag off as he rolls off the bed. Steven watches his retreating back as he eases the last of the ropes off Shane, running his hands through strung tight muscles in an attempt to stop Shane's whole body from shaking. He sweeps Shane's bangs out of his eyes where the strands have stuck from his sweat, watching him take hiccoughing breaths.

He almost misses it as he starts to move away to sit at the edge of the bed, but Shane's lips move as he grounds out his first coherent words in a while.

"You know... I kinda like you two together.”

“Wh-what?” Steven whispers, leaning down to hear him.

“...Ryan was so scared you weren’t happy; he was beside himself. I told him I’d make sure..."

Steven is wild-eyed and incredulous as he watches Shane slowly drift off, hitching breaths soften against the sheets.

When Andrew staggers back to the bed with wet towels, Steven lets him lean in and they share a kiss, pressing their lips together as Andrew huffs, visibly feeling Steven pull away a little too soon, but Steven knows he’d never ask for any more than that.


End file.
